


"Oh, you satanist."

by TooMuchTrashInOnePerson



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Charity Auctions, Dominant Rafe, F/M, Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson/pseuds/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson
Summary: The Saint Dismas crucifix is not the only hard wood in the auction, tonight.





	"Oh, you satanist."

Raphael Adler has always been a jealous type of a man. Throughout the years I've known him, there were several occasions when his jealousy and rage took over. Mostly when Sam was around.    


Samuel Drake has been a friend of mine for a long time now. When I started working on the Henry Avery's treasure hunt, Rafe introduced me to him and his brother Nathan. Whenever Sam was around, he flirted with me. He kissed my cheek as a thanking, slapped my ass, made dirty comments or was giving me nicknames like  _ Beauty, Honey, Darling, Sweetie _ and so on. And even me and Rafe weren't a thing, he was jealous. I could see the way he looked at me when we were alone and I've seen the different gaze when Sam was around.   


And I honestly didn't mind all this. I didn't mind Sam's nasty comments and he really wasn't the only one making comments like this. For example, when we were all sitting around the table in the evening, drinking beer and smoking, me and Sam have always had our little talks. "Sam stop licking the knife." "Maybe this knife won't be the only thing I will lick tonight." "Maybe this cigarette smoke won't be the only think I will blow tonight." We gave each other a mischievous smirk while Rafe was watching his bottle with a glare and leaving with slamming the doors loud and cursing low under his breath. But he shouldn't be mad. Sometimes when we talked I felt like his assistant and not his friend. Also, he was used to having everything he wanted, served on a silver plate.    


But it wasn't like I didn't like Rafe. He wasn't too tall, but he was taller than me. His sea blue-green eyes full of passion. His muscular body which I've seen more than once while swimming or bumping into him after his shower. His back-slicked brown hair that fell into his face in messy strands every morning. Oh and his  _ Good morning _ with that morning low, husky voice. In reality, I loved Raphael Adler. But the jealous look on his face was just worth the game. But the game was about to end pretty soon.    
As a rich man, Rafe always attended charity events, expensive balls, and fancy auctions. And of course, his charming friends were somehow always on the list.  _ Raphael Adler, y/f/n, Samuel Drake, Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake, Elena Drake _ . This was the usual list. Today we were in Italy. Luxury place and we all lived in the most luxurious hotel in the city. We were here because of the auction. The auction which contained the legendary St. Dismas' cross, which we needed for ending our big hunt. Nathan was as always with Elena being polite to everyone, while Sully talked to some of his old friends. Rafe was nowhere to be seen so I was sipping my champagne and looking around all the people in a big hall.    


"You look ravishing today." Sam purred into my ear in a low voice while putting his hand on the small of my back.    


"You don't look too bad yourself handsome." I nudged his side with my elbow as he pulled me closer to him.    


"You know you look hot it that red dress? But I bet you look better without them."    


"I bet you would look even better without this suit too." I turned to him with a smirk on my face and before Sam could say anything the announcer spoke into the microphone, that the auction is going to start in a short. I started moving to the center to watch Rafe bid the crap out of those guys and buy the cross, which he wanted for so long, but as soon as I moved Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.    


"What is it, Sam?" I laughed and looked and him with wide eyes. "I want to watch the auction." 

"I've got something better to watch. Something better to do. More like someone." He licked his lips and smirked down at me. In a second he pressed his lips to mine as he pressed his hands on my hips and I backed into a pillar. In that second it stopped being a game which I loved to play to make Rafe nervous and to feel his interest. Thanks to my high heels I didn't have to get on my tippy toes to reach Sam and I easily wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his lips curl into a smile as I ran my fingers through his hair, making them messy. Sam's hands moved to my butt and squeezed then lightly, but just after that, they disappeared. I opened my eyes to see that Sam has been thrown backwards and now getting a direct punch. I covered my mouth with my hand when Sam's face collided with Rafe's fist and Sam fell backwards on the floor unable to proceed what just happened. I was just thanking God, that all the people were already waiting for the auction to start and weren't back here, watching this whole event. Few of Rafe's hair fell from his usual slicked back hairstyle into his face, but he didn't border with that. He turned to me and before I could say something he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the ballroom.    


"What are you doing?" I whispered-yell at him while trying to get away from his grasp.    


"Shut up."    


"But the auction..."   


"Sully's got it under control." He barked at me without looking and then showed me into those big luxury toilets and locked the room behind us. He then pushed me to the sink and took off his white tuxedo jacket.    


"What.." Before I could ask anything he started speaking.    


" _ Oh, Sammy you would look so good without this suit. Oh, Sammy, will you help me to get up. Oh Sammy my legs hurt, please carry me to my bed. _ " He was mocking my voice and I just watched every of his movement. How his muscles tightened in anger underneath his white silk shirt.    


"I've had enough. I don't care how much is he flirting with you, but I will be the one who will fuck the soul out of you." He said in low hoarse voice while moving closer to me.    


"Oh, you satanist." I breathed out and pulled him close to me, his lips colliding with mine. He put both his hands on the counter behind me so I couldn't run away from him. Not that I wanted to. I ran my fingers through his hair and then wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I didn't let his tongue in. What to say I loved teasing this guy. But he brought his hands on my hips and lifted me up, setting me on the counter. I let out a surprised squeak and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and the corners of his lips curved into a mischievous smile.    


"You teased me for a too long little girl. Now you're gonna get your punishment." He said and started peppering every inch of my skin with kisses, leaving hickeys now and then. He was kissing my jawline and my neck, finding the very sweet spot of mine and making me moan loud, sending pleasure through my entire body. He smirked while he sucked my sweet spot on the neck once more and grabbing my breasts into his hands. He used his fingers to play with my now hard tits. Thanks to this dress I didn't have any bra tonight and it was easier for Rafe to send waves of pleasure by massaging my boobs. Every Rafe's touch was making me moan lightly. My breath started shaking a little as I felt my panties getting wet from Rafe's touches. I threw my head back and let out a loud whine as Rafe's fingers moved under my dress and touched my pussy through the black lace fabric. His mouth disappeared from my neck and he started kissing my lips once again.    


" **_Moan for me_ ** **.** " He said as he pulled the hem of my dress up and slid his hand under my panties, to massage my clit. Another loud moan escaped my lips and I threw my head back as Rafe started making circles around the clit.    


"Of fuck." I twitched under his touch and shut my eyes.    


" **_Look at me._ ** " He groaned and with his free hand, he pulled my head forward. I opened my eyes, looking straight into his blue-green eyes which were full of hunger.    


"Good girl." He smiled as I let out another loud whimper. With once again closed eyes, I felt how his fingers darted across my thighs and pulling my wet panties off of me.    


"Look at you. Wet just for me. And it's all my job." He purred in low voice into my ear and it made me even wetter. His voice, his eyes, his touches and his overwhelming perfume were driving me insane for a long time, but I've never known how much.    
He pulled away from my face and lifted my left leg on the top of the counter. He squeezed my cheeks with his one hand and turned my head so I looked at him.    


_ " _ **_Beg for it._ ** " He said as he pressed two of his finger inside of me. I threw my head back again and rested it on the mirror behind me.    


"Oh fuck!" I breathed out, trying to be as quiet as possible with the auction going outside. Rafe just smirked deviously and added the third finger inside of me and started moving all of them in and out in killingly slow rhythm.    


"Rafe please.." I whined clenching on his shoulder.    


"Please what, baby?"   


"Please fuck me already." I almost screamed at him as his fingers moved faster, making me want to feel more.    


He pulled his fingers out of me and I breathed out in relief. He unbuckled his belt and I pulled his closer, ripping his shirt. He took the dress off of me and threw them on the floor along with his white trousers and black boxers. I watched Rafe's already erected dick with wide eyes.    


"See something you like?" He asked moving closer to me again, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.    


"Fuck yes." I kissed him once again as he slipped his cock deep into me.    


"Oh Jesus Christ!" I cried loud as Rafe started moving inside of me, fast and hard, but careful. In few seconds my moans and his panting were echoing in the empty bathroom.    


" **_Say my name_ ** _. _ " Rafe groaned in between his fucks.   


" _ Rafe _ ." I moaned trying to be as quiet as possible.    


" **_Louder._ ** " He slammed his hips harder and deeper than before, which made me say his name a lot louder than I planned to. I hands immediately moved from his shoulders to his back where I left few scratches with my nails. After few other deep hard slams, I started feeling my body heating more and more and my body trembling and vibrating. Rafe's hair was now completely messy, falling into his face. His eyes were still full of hunger and passion. His hands were resting on my hips to help him move better and from his throat were coming low groans.    


"Oh my gosh Rafe I'm coming," I said as I felt my body getting weaker and weaker and my body not controlling at all.    


" **_Beg for it._ ** " He said and stopped moving just when I was on edge of my orgasm.    


"Please, Rafe make me come," I begged, trying to make him move again, reaching for my clit, to help myself. But he caught my hands and pinned them to the wall behind me.    


"Such a bad and impatient girl you are."    


" **Just make me come already,** " I whined loudly. He rested his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes.    


"Who do you want to fuck?" He said with slow, but hard thrust.    


" _ Rafe, _ " I whispered as it was just for him to hear it.    


"Who do you want?" He asked again with another thrust.    


" _ You, _ " I yelled loudly and with one last thrust, my orgasm took over me. I dig my nails into Rafe's back and wrapped my legs around his torso, waiting for the wave of pleasure  and agony to end. Rafe gave me a small peck on the lips and pulled himself out of me. I slowly jumped from the counter and stood on my wobbly legs.    


"You're such a despot," I told him as he held me carefully with his hands gently squeezing my butt.   


"Don't try to tell me, that you didn't like it." He laughed as I wrapped my hands around his neck.    


"I won't lie, it's hot." I smiled at him and turning away to pick up my dress and panties. 

"Well, I hope this won't happen between you and Sam. That would piss me off really bad." He gave me a deadly glare when dressing up. 

"Well maybe I could try sometime," I smirked at him, but he caught my hands in his and slammed me into the wall. 

" **_You are mine_ ** _. _ " He groaned and nodded my head slowly.    


"I know," I whispered and he leaned back, taking his tuxedo jacket back on and looking down at the buttons, lying on the floor.    


"You couldn't just unbutton it huh?" He turned to already dressed me with a smirk.    


"And where's the fun in that?" I looked at him as an innocent little child and he moved to the door and unlocked them.    


"Ready to go?" He asked and opened the door as I just walked out, giving him one last smirk and returning inconspicuously at the auction. Rafe just shook his head laughing.    


"It's gonna be so much fun with her." He said to himself, closing the doors to catch up with the woman of his dreams.


End file.
